


Bounds

by maskedhero, supershadsy



Series: Limit Breaker [7]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedhero/pseuds/maskedhero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/supershadsy/pseuds/supershadsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link tells Cloud how good he is with animals, which leads to horses, which leads to lassoing, which leads to...Cloud tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounds

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out if you put the two of us together, we can make a lot of smut. From a Skype convo!

It was just a brief conversation about animals, but before he knew it, Cloud was wrapped up in soft ropes, tied in a double knot across his chest, his arms over his head in the desk chair in his dorm.

_"Comfy?"_ Link signed, smiling wide.

"I-I guess so..." Cloud swallowed nervously, shifting. For some reason, his nerves are tingling, his pulse beating against the ropes around his wrists.

_"Good."_ Link's fangs appear in his grin. _Shit._ He stood in front of him, his crotch just in front of his face. He makes a pleased sound before curling his fingers into Cloud's hair.

Cloud flexed his hands, squirming a little. _What have I gotten myself into this time?_ He can't look up at Link, blushing hard. "I'm...I can't move."

Link nodded.

"You...did a good job," Cloud mumbled, peeking up at him, worrying his lip in his teeth.

At this, his expression shifted from amusement to concern. _"Want me to get you out?"_ Link signed.  
  
Cloud glanced into his lap, Link's hand holding both his wrists. _All tied up like this, he could...really have his way with me._ A brief image

_(his cock in front of him, letting him fuck his mouth until his eyes water and he's red in the face)_

flashed in his mind, and he had to shake his had to tame it. In the meantime, Link stood patiently, waiting for an answer. _Well...can't hurt to have a little fun, can it...?_ He leaned forward, placing his mouth on Link's pants. "U..." he started, the words sounding silly in his own head, but proceeded. _"Use me."_

  
Link's eyes widened, but ultimately he grinned, and he pushed Cloud back in his seat, rough enough to jostle him in his binds. From there, he bent down for a few kisses, just a couple, just enough so Cloud can taste him, taste the want in every bite that passed. It only takes a few before he's starting to moan. _"Mmn--!"_ he whines, and just as he does so, Link retreated, running a finger down over his lips, just prodding into his mouth. _So this is how it's going to be,_ he thought, but the heat in the back of his mind was too great to care. He nipped at it, kissed it, bit it, until Link forced it deeper into his mouth, a preview of what was to come.

_"Mmfn!"_ he exclaimed. Link put just enough pressure on his tongue to force it down, but he withdrew fairly soon, his eyes lowered and wanting. He bit his lip just before he pulled down his pants, never taking his eyes off him the entire time.

_"You're cute like this,"_ he signed, a little more jittery than usual.  
  
"Cute? Really?" Cloud sighed as he came face to face with his cock, already hard and ready for him. Link held it in his hand, guiding to press it gently against his lips. _Ah, right._ He licked at it, just a little, and a whistle of air hissed above him at the same time.   
  
"Cloud," Link whispered. Cloud glanced up, cyan meeting deep blue.  
  
"Keep looking at me."

With that, he pressed his dick a little further, more pressure, as Cloud's mouth was forced to open to make way for it. For the most part, Cloud did as he was told, but as he started working his tongue around its length, it was becoming a bit of a strain. _It's worth it,_ he mused, watching Link's face grow pinker, lips parted, eyes almost shut. _Definitely worth it._  
  
The more he sucked, the more into it Link became, starting to thrust against Cloud's mouth. It wasn't full intensity yet, but he could sense the urgency. He tried to reach up for his hips to steady himself but--alas, his hands were tied. Strangely enough, the struggle against them increased the haziness that had settled over him.

_"Aah..."_ Link whimpered, and Cloud found himself doing the same, muffled as it was, as he worked his tongue over the back of his shaft. I want to hear more, he thought. His eyes had fallen into soft focus, but he peered back up, and jerked his neck forward, taking him in as deep as he could go. His throat protested wildly, but he ignored it, ignored it for the sake of the yelp that fled from Link's lips.

That's better, he thought, swallowing the grin that bubbled to the surface.   
  
However, the feeling was fleeting as Link thrust against his face harder, forcing him back into the chair. Fuck! I had this coming. Cloud inhaled deep through his nose to keep breathing, mouth open wide enough so he didn't drag his teeth. _"Mmn!"_

Link bent over him, gripping his hair and panting loud and hot. _"Haah, aah,"_ he huffed. Sweat dripped from his cheek onto Cloud's face. "C-Cloud, _nnn..."_  
  
Cloud's fingers twisted in their binds, as Link had propped a knee up right at his groin, grinding into it at the same pace he was fucking his face. _Can I keep this up?_ he thought. _I want him to..._

All at once, Link's pace became erratic, frantic, out of time. He's close. In turn, despite his aching mouth, Cloud sucked as tight as he could, flicking his tongue against him, small whimpers vibrating against his cock. _"Nnnnn...!"_ Link moaned, eyes squeezed shut.  
  
Between gasps, Cloud made eye contact, just as Link blinked open.   
  
And that was all it took.

_"AAAH! Hnnaaah--!"_ Link fell against him, as his release filled Cloud's mouth, draining to the back of his throat. _Never thrilled about this,_ he thought, struggling to swallow, as Link wasn't in a hurry to pull himself out. _Bitter, milky, salty..._  
  
Link's chest heaved as he struggled to right himself, hands on Cloud's shoulders to keep him steady. As he withdrew from his mouth, he smiled, lazy and content. _But that,_ he thought, returning it even as a thread of drool mixed with cum dribbled from his lip. _Now_ that _makes it worth it._

Link wiped it away from his lip, kissing him softly. "That was nice," he murmured into his lips.  
  
"Yeah," Cloud replied. "Um...could you...untie me now?" he asked shyly, fussing in his bonds.  
  
Link giggled, running a hand through his hair with a nod. "I-I mean, w-we can do it again, you know..." he stammered.  
  
"I know," he replied, kissing his forehead. "I can tell you had fun."

**Author's Note:**

> [3/1/16, 8:54:45 PM] don't ship link/cloud: THA'TS ALL I GOT  
> [3/1/16, 8:55:02 PM] don't ship link/cloud: I'LL BE HERE ALL WEEK
> 
> (yeah, that's my Skype display name. How far I've fallen...)


End file.
